bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tagging Quotes
These are quotes stated by other students when they see Jimmy Hopkins or another student tag on the wall. Bullies * Davis: So immature! I would never do that crap! * Ethan: Hey! It's called paper, pal! Why don't you act like a real artist? * Russell: Urban art stupid! * Tom: Oh god, I hate that spray-paint. And you really suck at using it. * Trent: Wow, that sucks! * Troy: Get a life, loser! * Wade: Haha! You suck at tagging, man! That is so brutal! Nerds *Algie: You're so naughty! *Beatrice: What are you doing, young man? Vandalism is a serious crime! *Bucky: That's vandalism, Jimmy! Not very cool! *Cornelius: Oh you brute! Why must you commit such acts of vandalism? *Donald: Stop it, you vandal! *Fatty: Oooohh! You're gonna get in trouble! *Melvin: YOU call that art?! *Thad: Such ghetto behavior! Non-Clique Students * Angie: You should be ashamed of yourself! * Christy: That's so not cool! I'm gonna tell everyone! * Constantinos: That's right. Why not destroy the school with your crap? * Eunice: That is so wrong! You know that, don't you? * Gloria: What a destructive creation! Hmph! * Gordon: You know, you could be spending your time doing something proactive instead of that garbage! * Ivan: Great. Make this place uglier. * Karen: My mom taught me not to write on walls! * Lance: You know, if you could do something more than a throw up, people might not find. * Melody: Could you stop defacing that wall, please?! * Pedro: Why are you doing that, sir?! * Ray: That is the lamest tag I've ever seen. * Sheldon: You know, you're not allowed to do that, right?! * Trevor: Go get a real hobby! Preppies *Bif: How about I tag you? *Bryce: Jimmy, Only blue-collar scum deface property! *Chad: Great! Bring us back to the stone age! *Gord: I suppose you think that's all rebellious and cool, Hopkins! *Justin (1st quote): You're devaluing property! *Justin (2nd quote): This is not the ghetto, OK? *Parker: That's illegal, you know! *Pinky: You're such a rebel, Jimmy! *Tad: That's really ghetto, Jim! Greasers *Hal: What are you doing, moron? *Lefty (1st quote): You call that quality? *Lefty (2nd quote): That just sucks! *Lefty (3rd quote): You need lessons! *Lola: Didn't your mom teach you not to write on walls? *Lucky: You little runt! That's not yours to ruin! *Norton: Give it up, Picasso! *Peanut (1st quote): Hey look! Another ghetto wannabe at Prep school! *Peanut (2nd quote): Wow! Risky business! *Ricky: You suck at that, Hopkins! At least make it look cool, or swear or something! *Vance: What is this? You some kind of gangsta? Jocks *Bo: That's just wrong! You ruined public property! *Damon: Why would you do that? *Dan: That's wrong, dude! *Juri: I always knew you were an artsy maggot, Hopkins! *Kirby: You're not in the ghetto anymore, Hopkins! *Luis: You think you're cool or something? *Mandy: Are you crying out for attention or something? Townies * Clint (Henry): Oh! You're a regular Picasso! * Duncan: Hey, Rembrandt! Go do that crap somewhere else! * Gurney: Hey, paint boy! What are you doing? * Jerry: Ha! Graffiti is just a cry for help. * Leon (1st quote): That is so unoriginal. * Leon (2nd quote): Another senseless waste of paint. * Omar: I hope you're at least owning up by signing it, Jim! * Otto: Dumbass kid! Prefects * Edward (1st quote): Vandalism! * Edward (2nd quote): Hey! Picasso! Get over here! * Karl (1st quote): Hopkins! Stop that right now, you horrible little turd! * Karl (2nd quote): Hopkins, I swear! I'm going to beat you black and blue if you don't clean that up right now! * Max (1st quote): Vandalism is a grave offence! * Max (2nd quote): Another tagger caught red handed! * Max (3rd quote): First tagging, next, organized crime! * Max (4th quote): These walls are sacred, you toiled foam! * Seth (1st quote): Writing on the walls is against the rules! * Seth (2nd quote): I should beat you for defacing that wall! Faculty * Burton (1st quote): Stop that vandalism now! * Burton (2nd quote): Stop doing that this instant! * Carvin (1st quote): That is a misdemeanor, young man! * Carvin (2nd quote): In some countries, they chop your hand off! * Danvers (1st quote): Walls are not for writing on, young man! * Danvers (2nd quote): Stop this vandalism immediately! * Edna (1st quote): Oh, puh-lease! * Edna (2nd quote): It’s hard to understand what she’s saying. This is my best guess. * Edna (3rd quote): Ha! Like you can spell! * Galloway (1st quote): Why can’t you just write on paper? * Galloway (2nd quote): I suppose that you’re expressing yourself in writing, but I mean really. * Hattrick (1st quote): Stop that vandalism! * Hattrick (2nd quote): You're a vandal! * Luntz (1st quote): Uh. You know you’re not allowed to right on walls. * Luntz (2nd quote): Someone has to clean that, you know! * Luntz (3rd quote): Didn’t your mother teach you not to write on walls? Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes